The present invention is directed to an earth moving tool, wherein the tool assists the user in the creation of a hole, pit, or the like. The type holes under discussion are primarily characterized by those that can be reasonably created using manual tools. Tasks where earth manipulation is required are many, examples include the installation of posts for fences, mailboxes, and the like; as well as general landscaping and gardening tasks.
One common type of digging implement or tool is characterized by an elongated bar type structure typically used in a vertical orientation. Such tools are commonly used to break-up and dislodge rocks in addition to loosening hard soil. Such tools are commonly constructed from dense metallic materials such as iron and iron based alloys. These tools typically possess an earth working end and a top end where a user controls the tool's movement. A variation of such a digging tool further includes a fixed elongated handle member perpendicularly mounted onto the top portion or user end of the elongated member. Such a handle provides a user with a lever arm type mechanical advantage (torque) when manipulating the tool. Unfortunately, such fixed handle digging implements have an inherent flaw that leads the user to eventually deviate from the user's preferred natural work posture. Typically, such a work posture is the most comfortable position for the user given the task at hand. Typically, the user enjoys a relatively short time in the preferred working stance (e.g. user is standing upright, forearms perpendicular to the body with hands reaching forward resting on each end of the fixed elongated handle) before the hole is worked to a depth where the user must operate the tool in a humped-over, kneeling, or like awkward working position. Such awkward working positions are known to prematurely tire users due to their inefficient, uncomfortable nature. Additionally, ergonomic concerns can arise when users are compelled to assume questionable postures when operating like tools or machinery.
Description/discussion of the related art possessing such fixed handle digging implements incorporating the aforementioned inadequacies includes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,534 to Crenshaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,900 to Liao, U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,880 to Williams, and U.S. Pat. Pub. 2007/0125559 to Taichung. These related art references describe devices that possess a fixed handle member incapable of any ergonomic adjustments. Therefore, such instruments possess a narrow working range, limited to a specific hole depth (or narrow range of hole depths), where the user is able to work the tool in their comfort zone. As the hole depth deviates from the given tool's optimum depth range, the user will succumb to a variety of questionable working stances where each stance is primarily a function of hole depth.
Consequently, there remains a need for a digging tool that includes an elongated handle member that not only provides a user with a lever arm type mechanical advantage when manipulating the tool, but enables a user to create a hole from start to finish while substantially working in a user's preferred working position or comfort zone throughout the entire digging process.